Tale of the Great Captain
by Sarcasticles
Summary: The legendary Battle for Skypia is retold generations after the fact, and some of the key bits of information seem to be...a little different. A Captain Usopp story.


O hear my voice, Children of the Sky! Listen and behold the tales of old! Listen and pass on the stories of the warriors that have come before, lest they be forever forgotten. Hear my voice, and let the legend endure so that your children, and your children's children may know of the great past that has occurred!

Long ago towards the end of the Great War, which had been fought for generations over whom should inhabit the Vearth, great warriors came to the sky from the Blue Seas below. These warriors, lead by the Great Captain, were ignorant of the ways of the Sky. As such, they did not value the Vearth as they should; instead they yearned for gold, and jewels, and other unimportant things.

Now this was the time of great suffering. The Vearth was being held under the unholy rule of a cruel and merciless demigod known as Enel and his priests. Both the Skypians, lead by the wise and benevolent former God Gan Fall; and the Shandorians, lead in battle by the fierce and brave warrior Wyper, struggled mightily under his rule.

And it came to pass that a great battle took place, known today as the Battle of the Four Forces, to determine the final fate of the Vearth and all the denizens of the sky. On one side of the battle was Enel, who is said to know all thoughts of those under his rule. He sought to destroy the Vearth and all those who lived in the sky, for he thought it to be an abomination. Gan Fall wished to free the people trapped under Enel's rule. Wyper wished to fulfill the desire of the warrior Calgura, of whom he was descended. And the Blue Sea travelers, unaware of the ancient war around them, only wanted to experience adventure.

But after the first night in the old forest, the Blue Sea dwellers _did _learn the reason for the battle that surrounded them. By some twist of fate, they knew and were friends with the descendant of Montblanc Norland, who saved the Shandorians before they came to inhabit the White Sea. They also owed Gan Fall a great debt for saving them upon arrival into the White Sea, and despised Enel and all those who served him. So they joined in the battle against the tyrant.

Even though he was gravely outnumbered, Enel was a powerful fighter. With his control over lightning and his ability to know the thoughts of others, he was a great foe. He began to think himself as invincible and as True God. This, of course, was a grand delusion, but in time the Shandorian's who opposed him began to believe it true and became sore afraid.

One by one warriors fell in battle. Even the Blue Sea dwellers, though powerful enough to defeat Enel's followers, were unable to stand against the might of the demigod. Enel was even able to withstand attacks of the deadly weapon sea stone, simply by restarting his own heart.

At last, the battle seemed to be over. Enel, in his great ark known as Maxim, began his final attack against the island. Hope seemed to be lost, for there was nowhere to hide against such terrible power. Lightning rained and fire raged, ripping open giant holes in the sky.

"Is there no one who can stand up to him?" The people wailed in desperation.

"Yes, and it is I, the Great Captain!" cried a voice. The leader of the Blue Sea warriors stood alone, the last of the people willing and able to continue the fight.

"If you are willing to go against Enel, take your choice of weapons that we have. It is the least we can do to assist in the battle against him!" They replied as they set their finest swords, guns, and dial weapons before the warrior.

The Captain only laughed and said in response, "Foolish people! I have all I need to go against this imposter!" And they were amazed, for he seemed to have no weapons at all, nor armor to protect him from Enel's vicious attacks.

But the Blue Sea warrior climbed the Giant Jack with the utmost confidence, ready to face Enel once and for all. Enel, busy preparing the lightning that would destroy the entire land, took no notice of him. For why should he worry about a lone fighter, when he had staved off all efforts thus far?

This pride in his invulnerability proved to be his undoing. The Captain boldly stood before the false God, furious that this man would dare try and hurt his friends.

With a mighty cry, the captain let loose his secret weapon, the bane of Enel's defense and his lone weakness.

"USOPP'S RUBBER BAND OF DOOM!"

The Great Captain let loose his weapon with a _twang_, and his aim was true. The rubber band, a strong and powerful weapon of the Blue Seas, was unknown to Enel. The attack struck the demigod square in the eyes, blinding him.

Having experienced pain for the first time, Enel was unable to hear the voices of the people around him. With a bellow of fury, he let loose lightning strikes, but was unable to hit the nimbler warrior. The Captain, having grown weary of listening to Enel's rants and cries, let loose a second rubber band. This one managed to go inside his mouth, choking him mid-yell.

Enel, blinded and choking, began to stagger about, disoriented and afraid. He, the man who thought himself to be God, was being bested by a mere Blue Sea dweller; a man who knew nothing of dials or sky warfare. He did not understand the Captain's power which dwelled in his courage and ability to fight for his friends.

The Captain felt pity for such a man, for Enel had always thought himself to be above all others and thought no one to be his equal. Enel had never known the joys of friendship or the bonds of a family, instead choosing to lord his power over others in a reign of terror. Even his priests and followers served him out of fear rather than respect.

But that was the fate that Enel had chosen, and as such needed to be overthrown and punished in accordance with the laws of the land. So the Great Captain gathered up a final shot, and prepared to free all of Skypia from its terrible dictatorship once and for all.

"_CAPTAIN USOPP'S ULTIMATE RUBBER BAND ATTACK OF DOOM!"_

Like the others, this shot was true. The final rubber band hit Enel square between the eyes with such a force that it knocked him out of his ark, never to be seen again. As for the ship, without someone to direct it if flew off into the endless sky.

And it came to pass that the Great War ended. Having bonded over a common goal the Shandorians and the Skypians managed to live in a time of peace. The Great Belfry was once again rung, fulfilling the wishes of the ancestors.

And the Blue Sea warriors, led by their brave Captain? After graciously giving the warriors of the sky some rubber bands, and celebrating in such a way that is still remembered to this day, they disappeared mysteriously. Apparently their need for adventure had been sated, and they required nothing else, not even the gold offered to them. Still, they considered one another friends and swore to visit again.

But that is a different tale for another day.


End file.
